Australian Outback
About The Australian Outback is a roleplay taking place in Australia. You can play as an australian animal and find a mate, start a family, start a group, or go it alone! List of Members Predators Lily (Wherethewildpetsare) (Dingo) (Female) (Brown fur with green eyes) (Not pregnant) Jupiter (Blurryartist) (Tasmanian Devil) (Female) (Black fur with blue eyes) (Not pregnant) Icy (Wolfknight79) (Husky Dog) (Male) (Black and white fur with brown eyes) Midnight (Woofdoghe35) (Doberman Dog) (Female) Black fur with brown underfur and orange eyes) (Not pregnant) Razor (Charm2119) (Dingo) (Female) (Tan fur with green eyes) (Not pregnant) Tiny (Cocohip) (Dingo) (Female) (Orange fur with tan underfur and brown eyes) (Not pregnant) Charity (Charity08765) (Cat) (Female) (Orange fur with orange eyes) (Not pregnant) Prey Tickles (Bamboogummy) (Koala) (Female) (Silver fur with blue eyes) (Not pregnant) Shay the Second (Romeo51637) (Koala) (Male) (Gray fur with green eyes) ( Joey ) (Mother: Tickles) Blaze (Zenyer) (Koala) (Male) (Brown fur with brown eyes) Miss Wombat (Bamboogummy) (Wombat) (Female) (Dark brown fur with brown eyes) (Not pregnant) Pink (Pinkalous) (Bunny) (Female) (White fur with red eyes) (Not pregnant) Yaringarra (Jammer043zr) (Kangaroo) (Male) (Tan fur with brown eyes) Oliver (Cookiesmart66) (Koala) (Male) (Dark gray fur with brown eyes) Hybrids None yet! Animal Groups Dingo Packs None yet! Cat Clowders None yet! Dog Packs None yet! Wallaby Mobs None yet! Kangaroo Courts None yet! Parrot Flocks None yet! Sheep Herds None yet! Bunny Herds None yet! Horse Herds None yet! Wombat Wisdoms None yet! List of allowed animals Predators Dingo Tasmanian Devil (Members only) Crocodile Lizard Cat Dog Prey Koala Wallaby ( Members only ) Kangaroo ( Members only ) Wombat Parrot Sheep Bunny Horse Gila Monster Kookaburra Hybrids Doggo ( Dingo + Dog ) Koalaroo ( Buck Koala + Doe Kangaroo) Breeding Info Dingoes: BS: Spring and Summer, GP: 2 months, LS: 4-6 Tasmanian Devils: BS: Spring, gives birth immediately, LS: 3 Crocodiles: Can breed at any time, incubation period lasts 1 month, clutch size is 4-20 Lizards: BS: Spring, incubation period depends on type, clutch size is 1-2 Cats: BS: Summer, GP: 2 months, LS: 3-5 Dogs: BS: Spring, GP: 2 months, LS: Depends on breed Koalas: BS: Can breed at any time, GP: 1 month, LS: 1 Wallabies: BS: Winter, gives birth immediately, LS: 1 Kangaroos: Can breed at any time, mostly Spring and Summer. GP: 1 month, LS: 1 Wombats: BS: Spring, Autumn, Winter, gives birth immediately LS: 1 Parrots: BS: Spring, eggs hatch immediately, clutch size is 3-5 Sheep: Can breed at any time, GP: 5 months, LS: 1 Bunnies: Can breed at any time, GP: 1 month, LS: 5-7 Horses: BS: Spring and Summer, GP: 12 months, LS: 1-2 Gila Monsters: Can breed at any time, incubation period lasts 12 months, CS: 2-15 Kookaburras: BS: Summer, Autumn, Winter, incubation period lasts 1 month, CS: 3 Doggos: BS: Spring and Summer, GP: 2 months, LS: 4-6 Koalaroos/Kangalas: BS: Can breed at any time, mostly Spring and Summer. GP: 1 month, LS: 1 Diets Dingoes: Meat, fruit, plants Tasmanian Devils: Meat, bones Crocodiles: Fish, meat Lizards: Bugs, fruit, plants, meat Cats: Meat Dogs: Meat, fruit, plants, bugs Koalas: Leaves Wallabies: Plants Kangaroos: Plants, bugs Wombats: Plants Parrots: Fruit, plants Sheep: Plants Bunnies: Plants Horses: Fruit, plants Gila Monsters: Meat, insects, eggs Kookaburras: Meat, insects, fish Doggos: Meat, fruit, plants, bugs Koalaroos/Kangalas: Plants, bugs Current Living Conditions Season: Spring Breeding: Crocodiles, Koalas, Kangaroos, Sheep, Bunnies, Koalaroos/Kangalas Dingoes, Tasmanian Devils, Lizards, Dogs, Wombats, Parrots, Horses, Doggos, Gila Monsters Rules # Male tasmanian devils, cats, koalas, wallabies, kangaroos, wombats, sheep, bunnies, horses, koalaroos/kangalas, and gila monsters will not help care for their young. # Crocodiles do not care for their young. # Only koalas and koalaroos/kangalas can eat eucalyptus leaves. Any other animal that eats it will be poisoned and will die. # Only dingos, dogs, cats, wallabies, kangaroos, parrots, sheep, bunnies, and horses can create groups. The rest of the animals are solitary. # Try to be realistic. If you wanna do something that may be considered unrealistic, please ask permission from Bamboogummy first. # Do not instantly heal your animal. # Do not revive your animal. # Crocodile clutches must consist of only one gender each. Joining Form Name: Gender: Mother(ignore if no pregnant mothers or eggs are available): Species: Username: Appearance: Events Emoji Code Celebration �� An animal has been renamed �� Death �� Mating �� Birth �� An animal has grown up and left their family �� The roleplay's features were updated �� Group has been disbanded �� Alien encounter �� Blessing �� An animal joined another animal's group �� Events 9/9/2017 ( The roleplay was founded! ) �� 9/10/2017 ( Tickles has mated with Shay and will soon give birth to a joey. ) �� 9/10/2017 ( Shay sacrificed himself to Jupiter so his mate Tickles could live, along with his unborn joey. ) �� 9/11/2017 ( Gila monsters and kookaburras were added! ) �� 9/11/2017 ( Tickles has given birth to Shay the Second. ) �� 9/13/2017 ( Dyral tried to befriend an alien but failed, the alien killing him with a loud-stick. ) ��Category:Wild Animals Category:Species Diversity